


Reality

by alynwa



Series: Sara Jackson, The Assistant from UNCLE [4]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 23:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18271607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alynwa/pseuds/alynwa





	Reality

“Sara, what’s wrong?” Janelle asked.  It was the second time in three weeks that they were having lunch in the Commissary.

“It’s Napoleon.  He was captured and hurt really badly before Illya could save him.  He’s in surgery now.  Illya’s in Medical waiting.”

“Oh no!”

“Remember last time, I said being their assistant is like being the mother of teenagers?  It’s not.  I’m pretty sure if I sent my kids outside, they would come back safe.  I asked Illya if he wanted me to wait with him.  He said no.   I feel so helpless!”

“Napoleon will pull through.”

“God, please.”


End file.
